


[Podfic of] Take Two

by exmanhater



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disastrous first almost-dates should definitely be followed up by something a) more like a date, b) more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578752) by [idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/pseuds/idella). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Take%20Two.mp3) (6.6 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Take%20Two.m4b) (7.4 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 14:07

**Streaming:**  



End file.
